


Словарь любовников

by Die_Glocke



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/pseuds/Die_Glocke
Summary: Отношения Виктора и Юри в 28 словах.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mila007](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/gifts).



> 1\. Идея текста позаимствована из книги Дэвида Левитана "Словарь любовника", но даже Левитан не был в этом плане первопроходцем.  
> 2\. Это в первую очередь попытка разложить по полочкам хэдканон. Ваш хэдканон может не совпадать с моим, и это нормально, ставить пометку ООС не вижу необходимости, но считайте, что вы предупреждены.  
> 3\. Если вам в тексте вдруг померещатся реальные фигуристы и ситуации - вам не мерещится, автор просто не смог удержаться.

**Агапэ, нескл., ж.**

По крайней мере, Виктор отчаянно пытался себя в этом убедить. Мягкая, жертвенная, снисходящая к ближнему любовь. Потому что только это и было правильно в сложившейся ситуации. Потому что нельзя было позволять чувствам и желаниям отвлечь от поставленной цели.

Вот только, если бы Виктор потрудился ознакомиться с работами Джона Алана Ли, он бы узнал, что агапэ — это сочетание любви-дружбы сторге и любви-влечения эроса. Так что он был одновременно и прав, и неправ.

Нужен был лишь небольшой толчок, чтобы он перестал воспринимать дружбу и влечение как нечто несовместимое.  
**  
Барселона, -ы, ж.**

Обмен кольцами, задумывавшийся как шаг вперед, неожиданно обернулся двумя шагами назад, когда Юри рассказали о прошлогодней вечеринке. Он по крупицам собирал уверенность в себе — на льду, в отношениях — и вдруг она за секунду разлетелась, словно клочки бумаги, подхваченные порывом ветра.

«А вдруг ему нужен тот Юри? Не скованный правилами и условностями?»

Сдвинутые кровати в гостиничном номере вдруг показались плохой идеей. Захотелось отодвинуться от Виктора, дальше, еще дальше и пытаться заснуть, думая о предстоящих соревнованиях, а не о том, что же на самом деле видит в нем Виктор.

Но Юри привычно обняли сзади, привычно поцеловали в шею, привычно шепнули «Спокойной ночи» на русском — и он, засыпая, думал лишь о том, что иногда слишком много думает.

**Вафельный, -ая, -ое**

У некоторых людей исключительно приятные воспоминания о первом сексе. У некоторых — не очень. Некоторые вообще рады были бы его забыть.

Виктор почему-то помнил только вафельное полотенце в гостинице, где их поселили на сборах. Выйдя из душа, он растирал им кожу докрасна, надеясь, что это поможет стереть из памяти чужие прикосновения.

В последующие десять лет он довел искусство ни к чему не обязывающего секса — случайного и не очень — до совершенства. 

В отличие от спортивных достижений, этим достижением он отнюдь не гордился.  
**  
Голод, -а (-у), м.**

Сложное понятие.

Голод обычный, физический — например, после продуктивной, но утомительной тренировки, который легко утолить любимым блюдом, приготовленным заботливой матерью.

Голод тактильный — настигает именно в тот момент, когда человека, которого хочешь заключить в объятья и в чьих объятиях хочешь оказаться, нет рядом. Конечно, есть и другие варианты (берегитесь, окружающие), но настоящее облегчение испытываешь лишь в аэропорту, уткнувшись носом в чужое плечо и вдохнув знакомый запах.

И голод совершенно иного порядка, пытаться утолить который — все равно что подбрасывать дрова в костер. Можно проигнорировать, но никогда не знаешь, каким будет итог — пепелище или лесной пожар.

Этот голод пугал Юри и вместе с тем был лучшим, что случилось в его жизни.  
**  
Дремать, дремлю, дремлешь; несов.**

Лучший способ убедиться, что твой подопечный выспался перед соревнованием, — подремать вместе с ним. Такое объяснение (оправдание?) казалось Виктору вполне логичным — ровно до того момента, как он представил на месте Юри себя, а на своем месте — Якова. Нервный смешок пришлось замаскировать неправдоподобным приступом кашля. К счастью, Юри не проснулся — дыхание было все таким же ровным, сердце стучало все так же размеренно.

«Что я делаю?» — спросил Виктор сам себя, закрывая глаза.

Несколько часов спустя он не успел задать себе этот вопрос и просто сделал то, что показалось в тот момент единственно правильным.

**Ежедневный, -ая, -ое; -вен, -вна**

Спорт — это в первую очередь рутина. Тренировки каждый день, по многу часов, чтобы потом несколько минут блистать на льду. И даже людям, живущим фигурным катанием, иногда отчаянно хочется нажать на кнопку «пауза».

Поэтому есть и другая рутина, которая помогает не перегорать. Каждый день просыпаться с любимым человеком — в комнате, которую уже привык считать своей, с втиснувшимся между вами Маккачином, в соседних креслах самолета, в гостиничном номере. Каждый вечер идти на берег океана, который так напоминает Финский залив. Каждый вечер засыпать в объятиях друг друга. Пожалуй, такой рутиной можно заполнить остаток жизни.  
**  
Желание, -я, ср.**

Еще полгода назад Юри думал, что самое его большое желание — взять золото на финале Гран-при.

Оказалось — это не желание, а цель. На пути к которой сбываются желания, о существовании которых он даже не подозревал.

**Зардеться, -еюсь, -еешься; сов.**

Виктору нравился румянец, появляющийся на щеках Юри после проката. Когда Юри, тяжело дыша, подкатывался к бортику, так и хотелось расцеловать его в зардевшиеся щеки.

А вот румянец смущения на этих щеках теперь увидеть можно было нечасто — Юри определенно стал увереннее в себе не только на льду. И если в компании его еще можно было смутить скабрезными шуточками и непристойными намеками (особенно в этом преуспел Крис), то наедине с Виктором его, похоже, уже не смущало ничто.

Поистине тихий омут.

Иногда Виктор скучал по румянцу.

**Идол, -а, м.**

— Даже если бы я запомнил банкет, — сказал как-то Юри, отвечая на так и не заданный вслух вопрос, — это вряд ли бы что-то изменило. Мне нужно было перестать видеть в тебе идола.  
**  
**Костюм, -а, м.  
  
Юри довольно быстро выяснил, что Виктор имеет весьма смутное представление о личном пространстве и границах. Одежды это тоже касалось: любитель поваляться в постели до последнего, Виктор спросонья натягивал первую футболку, до которой удавалось дотянуться, и частенько это оказывалась футболка Юри. Сначала он ворчал для виду, но потом они решили просто считать футболки общими.

Домашних Юри это безумно умиляло, а он все не мог понять, что в этом такого. Осенило его, когда он переодевался для короткой программы: «А ведь я катаюсь в костюме Виктора». Хотя была возможность сшить новый костюм — точно такой же, очень похожий, совершенно другой.

Не то чтобы Юри считал этот костюм талисманом — слишком суеверно.  
Не то чтобы, надевая его, он ощущал себя в объятиях Виктора — чересчур сентиментально.  
Не то чтобы костюм придавал Юри какую-то особую уверенность в себе — одного костюма было недостаточно.

Сложно было описать это ощущение словами, но, если бы Юри все-таки пришлось их подобрать, он бы сказал, что чувствует себя в этом костюме _правильно_.

И если его футболки дарили Виктору хотя бы толику этого ощущения, Юри готов был пожертвовать весь свой гардероб.  
**  
**Любовь, любви, тв. любовью, ж.  
  
Для того чтобы ее описать, слов всегда или чересчур много, или недостаточно. Поэтому Юри решил их не использовать — на льду легко обойтись без слов. И, приняв это решение, он очень быстро осознал две вещи.

Научившись молчать о любви сам, рано или поздно начинаешь понимать то, что молчат о ней другие.

Нельзя молчать о ней вечно — есть слова, которые должны быть произнесены и услышаны. Даже если тебе кажется, что все понятно без них.

**Музыкальный, -ая, -ое; -лен, -льна**

Если бы Виктора попросили выбрать одно слово, чтобы описать Юри, он выбрал бы слово «музыкальный». Техника и артистизм сами по себе ничего не стоили, существуя отдельно от музыки, именно поэтому одним из самых привлекательных качеств в Юри была способность сливаться с ней в одно целое. Есть вещи, которым можно научить, навыки, которые оттачиваются месяцами и годами тренировок, но отношения с музыкой либо складываются, либо нет.

Честно говоря, время от времени у Виктора возникали сомнения по поводу каждого, абсолютно каждого из принятых в этом году решений. В отличие от Юри, он их не озвучивал, но это не означало, что они не грызли его изнутри.

Все сомнения развеялись без следа, когда они оказались на льду втроем — Виктор, Юри и музыка.  
_  
Stammi vicino, non te ne andare_. Будь рядом, не уходи, я боюсь тебя потерять.

Так вот каково это — вдвоем чувствовать одну и ту же музыку?  
**  
Неловкий, -ая, -ое; -вок, -вка и -вка, -вко**

Поразительно, насколько человек, научившийся невероятно уверенно и грациозно держаться на льду, может быть неловким во всех остальных ситуациях. Как будто в голове срабатывает какой-то переключатель из одного режима в другой.

Иногда причина — просто желание расслабиться и отпустить внутренний контроль. Иногда — гораздо чаще — страх ошибиться, сделать что-то неправильно.

Виктор был не из тех, кого могла оттолкнуть неопытность партнера. Существовали куда худшие вещи — эгоизм, нежелание почувствовать партнера, прислушаться к его желаниям и своим собственным. А неопытность с легкостью компенсировалась десятком других вещей. К тому же, по некоторым дорогам куда интереснее идти вдвоем. 

И не так уж много времени им понадобилось, чтобы научиться вместе смеяться над неловкими ситуациями без того, чтобы Юри казалось, будто смеются над ним. 

Как-то после награждения Юри решил порисоваться — прямо с медалью на шее и букетом в руках — но, дурачась, завалил прыжок, растянулся на льду в непринужденной позе и бесстыдно ржал, не спеша подниматься, пока Крис не протянул ему руку.

А Виктор в этот момент вспоминал, как Юри буквально несколько часов назад точно так же непринужденно валялся поперек гостиничной кровати — теперь у них был номер не с двумя сдвинутыми кроватями, а с одной двуспальной — и точно так же радостно смеялся. Что их так рассмешило с утра пораньше, Виктор уже и не помнил.

Какая уж там неловкость. Пройденный этап.

**Очки, - ов**

То, что отличало Кларка Кента от Супермена.  
То, что отличало Юри-на-льду от Юри-в-жизни.  
И только Виктор недоумевал — как это Лоис Лейн за линзами очков Кларка не смогла разглядеть супергероя? Это же куда проще, чем кажется.  
**  
Пуанты, -ов, ед. пуант, -а, м.**

В детстве Юри завороженно смотрел на учениц Минако, стоящих на пуантах, — это казалось ему каким-то невероятным умением. Сам-то он тогда и на льду не всегда равновесие держал. Став постарше, он даже уговорил Минако разрешить ему попробовать и, естественно, не преуспел. Минако наложила на пуанты запрет и строго посоветовала сосредоточиться на тех аспектах балета, которые могли принести реальную пользу в фигурном катании. Не лучший момент в жизни Юри.

Даже годы спустя он прекрасно помнил это мимолетное ощущение найденного равновесия, которое практически моментально сменяется разочарованием. В этом состоянии, которое во время занятий у Минако длилось миллисекунды, Юри пробыл первые несколько недель отношений. Казалось — вот сейчас он оступится, потеряет равновесие — и все. Отчаянно хотелось схватиться за что-то, как он хватался за станок в балетной студии, за бортик катка, когда впервые вышел на лед.

Но на самом деле не хвататься надо было, а позволить себе упасть — чтобы убедиться, что поймают.

**Разочаровать, -рую, -руешь; -ованный; сов., кого (что)**

Больше всего Юри боялся разочаровать Виктора. Тот ради него бросил все, прилетел в Японию, тратил время и нервы, мотался с Юри по соревнованиям. Что, если Виктор в один прекрасный (ужасный) момент остановится и поймет: Юри — не тот, кто ему на самом деле нужен? Ни как ученик, ни как что-то большее.

Больше всего Виктор боялся, что Юри в нем разочаруется. Он ради него бросил все, прилетел в Японию, тратил время и нервы, мотался с Юри по соревнованиям. Что, если Юри в один прекрасный (ужасный) момент остановится и поймет: Виктор — не тот, кто ему на самом деле нужен? Ни как тренер, ни как что-то большее.

Один на двоих страх — не тот клей, на котором должны держаться отношения.

**Самобичевание, -я, ср. (книжн.)**

Виктор временами ощущал себя весьма посредственным тренером и не самым лучшим бойфрендом, а уже тем более женихом, но никогда не позволял этим ощущениям вырваться наружу. Не потому что прекрасному и безупречному Виктору Никифорову нужно было держать лицо, а потому что самобичевание в их паре было прерогативой Юри.

Виктор всеми силами пытался помочь ему эту вредную привычку искоренить, но все попытки поднять самооценку Юри в моменты неудач имели противоположный эффект: чем сильнее он пытался разубедить Юри в его никчемности, тем сильнее тот вбивал себе в голову абсурдные мысли том, что ни на что не способен, а Виктор просто его жалеет.

Замкнутый круг.

После каждого такого приступа самобичевания, заканчивавшегося поражением в борьбе с заниженной самооценкой Юри, Виктор все сильнее ощущал себя весьма посредственным тренером и не самым лучшим женихом, все тяжелее было держать лицо.

В конце концов одной — едва заметной — трещинки в безупречном фасаде Виктора Никифорова хватило для того, чтобы разорвать замкнутый круг Юри.  
**  
Тоника, -и, ж. (муз.)**

Для Виктора музыка всегда была неотделима от фигурного катания, правда, заниматься ею серьезно у него не было ни времени, ни сил. Но как-то он из чистого любопытства упросил Наталью Николаевну, аккомпаниатора в балетном классе Лилии, дать ему пару уроков теории.

— Тоника — это первая ступень мажорного и минорного лада, — размеренно диктовала она, а потом поясняла: — Это такой звук-магнит. Он самый устойчивый, поэтому притягивает к себе все остальные ступени.

Для Виктора таким магнитом были те моменты, когда он выходил на лед перед зрителями и судьями. Именно с них началась его любовь к фигурному катанию. Они были для него носителем равновесия, источником вдохновения, началом всего — пока однажды вдруг не появилось навязчивое ощущение, будто ведущая его по жизни воображаемая музыка вдруг стала звучать фальшиво.

«Модуляция — переход из одной тональности в другую», — было написано в старой тетради в клетку, которая не потерялась даже после нескольких переездов.

Трижды подчеркнув слово, Виктор открыл ноутбук, чтобы забронировать авиабилет до Японии. 

**Уединение, -я, ср.**

Иногда Юри уставал от людей — не по вине окружающих, просто такой уж у него был склад характера. В Детройте он в таких случаях просто отправлялся на пробежку, да и Пхичит знал, когда его лучше не трогать и дать побыть наедине с самим с собой. 

С Виктором было сложнее. Он всегда хотел находиться рядом, и Юри нравилось его общество, очень нравилось, но со временем он все равно начинал ощущать себя так, будто ему медленно перекрывают кислород, а когда пытался об этом тонко намекнуть, получал в ответ обиду.

(«Нет, я не устал от тебя. То есть, да. То есть, нет. Я устал, но не от тебя, а от людей вообще. Нет, ты не в чем не виноват. Все нормально. Правда».)

Границы личного пространства устанавливались долго, отвоевывались с боями, но со временем Виктор научился ждать, пока Юри придет к нему первым, а Юри — отдыхать от людей в обществе Виктора (хорошо ведь, когда есть с кем помолчать).

**Флиртовать, -тую, -туешь; несов., с кем**

Искусство флирта было для Юри таким же загадочным и непостижимым, как картины современных художников в Детройтском институте искусств.

Не уметь флиртовать самому — это еще полбеды. Некоторых это даже привлекает. А вот абсолютная неспособность распознавать направленный на него флирт удручала и Юри, и тех, кто пытался с ним флиртовать.

— Это словно человек стоит на рельсах и в упор не замечает несущийся прямо на него товарный поезд, — жаловался Виктор Маккачину.

(Умей Маккачин говорить, он бы, наверное, сказал хозяину, что сравнение его манеры флиртовать с несущимся товарным поездом было очень даже точным.)

**Холод, -а (-у), мн. -а, -ов, м.**

Юри всеми силами старался избегать ссор.

Отчасти потому, что не любил выяснение отношений и разговоры на повышенных тонах, а отчасти потому, что грань между Виктором-тренером и Виктором-любимым человеком все еще казалась ему очень зыбкой. Спорить с тренером он не стал бы — по крайней мере, не на людях — и в итоге тщательно старался предотвратить любые споры с Виктором в принципе.

Добавить к этому интровертность Юри и языковой барьер — и получится не самый эффективный способ решения конфликтов: пассивная агрессия.

Виктору в таких случаях казалось, что Юри от него отгородился ледяной стеной, и это одновременно пугало, злило и заставляло испытывать ужасное чувство беспомощности. Как человек эмоциональный, он не понимал такого поведения: ведь если выговориться — станет легче, зачем замыкаться в себе?

Хотелось долбиться в эту ледяную стену, развести под ней костер до небес, но после нескольких безуспешных попыток Виктор понял, что так можно только сделать хуже.

Приходилось терпеливо и мучительно долго пытаться растопить ее своим дыханием.  
**  
Целоваться, -луюсь, -луешься; несов.**

Когда Виктор учился классе в шестом или седьмом, одноклассницы передавали друг другу затертую журнальную вырезку со значениями поцелуев и переписывали ее в заветные тетрадки с Наталией Орейро или Backstreet Boys на обложке (поцелуй в щеку — «ты мне нравишься», поцелуй в губы — «я тебя люблю», поцелуй в шею — «я тебя хочу», поцелуй в лоб — «прощай»).

Тогда Никифоров считал это девчачьими глупостями. У него в этом возрасте в голове было одно фигурное катание, а поцелуи в списке приоритетов были месте на сто двадцать пятом.

Через несколько лет (в восемнадцать) он узнал, что не все поцелуи в губы непременно означают любовь. Еще через несколько (в двадцать семь) — что по-настоящему важны лишь те, которые означают.

Журнальную вырезку из школьных времен он по-прежнему считал девчачьими глупостями, но это не помешало им с Юри придумать свой язык поцелуев. 

Поцелуй в кончики пальцев — «я по тебе скучал» (повелось со встречи в аэропорту). Поцелуй в кольцо на руке — «на удачу». Поцелуй в основание шеи, обнимая с спины, — «расслабься, я с тобой».

Поцелуй в губы — не только признание в любви, но и все те невысказанные слова, которые сложно подобрать в английском языке и которые останутся непонятыми, если произнести их на своем родном. 

**Чинить, чиню, чинишь; чиненный; несов., что**

— Мы должны это починить, — выпалил как-то Юри на плохом русском в разгар мелкой, но неприятной перепалки.

Они сегодня оба пришли с катка смертельно уставшие, не смогли разминуться в кухне, Юри случайно отбил ручку у любимой кружки Виктора… слово за слово, снежный ком, Виктор что-то заявил про то, что их отношения работают не так, как следовало бы, Юри ему в ответ сказал свое «починить» — и несгибаемый Никифоров моментально пошел на попятную. Прижал к себе, поцеловал в макушку.

— Юри, не надо чинить то, что не сломано. Все у нас будет хорошо.

Уже потом ему подумалось, что Юри, наверное, имел в виду злосчастную кружку, а вовсе не их отношения. Но все уже было хорошо.

**Шампанское, -ого, ср.**

В их кругу друзей-соперников принято было шутить, что отношения Виктора и Юри начались с шампанского. На самом деле, конечно же, невозможно сказать, когда именно началась цепочка событий, приведшая к настоящему моменту, какое место в ней занимает тот или иной выбор или поступок.

Но история о том, что отношения Виктора и Юри начались с шампанского, была очень романтичной — если не учитывать, что один из них об этом знал исключительно по чужим рассказам.

**Щекотка, -и, ж.**

Юри очень гордился тем, что знает о Викторе вещи, которых больше не знает никто. Например, совершенно случайно (опытным путем) он выяснил, что великий и ужасный Виктор Никифоров боится щекотки, и бесстыдно этим знанием пользовался, когда они оставались наедине. А один раз даже воспользовался на людях.

Они стояли рядом на пьедестале Skate Canada, Виктор привычно приобнял Юри за талию, тот отзеркалил жест и, не удержавшись, пощекотал Виктора, не прекращая при этом спокойно и дружелюбно улыбаться в камеру, как будто ничего не происходит. 

Виктор отомстил, когда они давали совместное интервью: пока Юри отвечал на вопросы репортеров, он стоял рядом и ненавязчиво поглаживал его по спине, проводя кончиками пальцев вдоль позвоночника. (Зрители потом списали блеск в глазах и румянец на щеках на радость победы.)

Говорят, на войне и в любви все средства хороши. 

**Эвфемизм, -а, м. (книжн.)**

После гала-концерта возмущенный Плисецкий заявил Виктору, что их с Юри показательное выступление — это прямо какой-то эвфемизм для секса.

— Метафора, — машинально поправил его Никифоров. — Ты имел в виду «метафора». Эвфемизм — это то, что тебе надо научиться использовать, когда лажаешь на тренировках. А то даже у меня уши порой в трубочку сворачиваются.

Тридцать секунд спустя до него дошло, что он, в общем-то, только что подтвердил заявление Юры. Как минимум — не стал отрицать.

«Ну и к черту». На самом деле выступление значило намного больше, но Виктор прекрасно понимал, что каждый увидит в нем свое: кто-то — метафору для секса, кто-то — вызов общественным устоям, кто-то — отчаянную попытку Виктора Никифорова любой ценой удивить зрителей. Любой взгляд был в какой-то степени верным, но ведь целое больше, чем просто сумма его частей.  
**  
Юлить, юлю, юлишь; несов. (разг.)**

Виктор не любил врать. Он прекрасно осознавал, что его характер не лишен недостатков, но привычка обманывать окружающих, в особенности по мелочам, не была одной из них.

Но это не мешало Виктору хитрить и изворачиваться, опускать незначительные детали и подавать правду под таким углом, как было выгодно ему. Навык, отточенный годами общения с прессой и потенциальными спонсорами.

Теми немногими людьми, с которыми Виктор был кристально честен, были его родители, Яков, а теперь вот и Юри. Причем Юри вошел их число не сразу. Сначала Виктор привычно скармливал ему свою приукрашенную и перекрученную версию правды, а на Кубке Китая даже опустился до блефа (хотя кого он пытался обмануть — никуда бы он от Юри не делся).

Но в какой-то момент это просто перестало работать. Юри словно бы видел его насквозь, и когда Виктора по привычке заносило, смотрел на него... разочарованно? Считывать это выражение было непросто — тем более, что вслух Юри свои мысли по поводу никогда не озвучивал и, похоже, даже не подозревал, что они отражаются на его лице, — но Виктору от него всегда становилось немного не по себе.

Встретить человека, наедине с которым можно быть самим собой и всегда говорить правду, — большая удача, но как же это может быть страшно поначалу. 

**Яичница [шн], -ы, ж.**

Знакомство Юри с Петербургом началось… с яичницы.

После длинного и утомительного перелета Пулково и поездка в такси в памяти совершенно не отложились. Квартиру он тоже рассмотреть не успел — Виктор сразу же потащил сонного Юри в спальню и помог раздеться, после чего тот уткнулся носом в подушку и проспал двенадцать часов. 

А разбудил его запах яичницы.

Юри стоял в дверном проеме, прислонившись плечом к косяку, и наблюдал за тем, как Виктор готовит завтрак. Не холостяцкую яичницу из трех яиц без ничего, а какой-то невероятный омлет с фетой, вялеными помидорами в масле и итальянскими травами по секретному рецепту Милы.

Честно говоря, он был бы рад и холостяцкой яичнице без ничего в исполнении Виктора, но привычка Никифорова удивлять и восхищать аудиторию была неистребима — даже когда аудитория состояла из одного человека. Единственного человека, чье мнение Виктора по-настоящему волновало.

Юри еще не знал, какие у него сложатся отношения с городом за окном, но здесь, в этой кухне, он уже чувствовал себя дома.


End file.
